Oblivious 知らない
by VolknersGirl
Summary: As oblivious as he is anti-social...
1. You do not know

Ok I'm not exactly sure but I think that this is right. At least this is the way I intended it for the story…

Anata no koto wo kangaeteiru – I'm thinking of you  
Aitai – I want to see you  
Aishiteru – love (or I love you)  
Mama- mom (but as a little girl would say at a young age, not Dawn…)  
dou sureba ii de shou ka – what should I do?  
Aikawarazu desu – the usual, or always the same  
Ikanaide – don't go  
Demo – but…  
Shinji _to_ Hikari – Shinji (Paul) and Hikari (Dawn)  
Watashi wa kare wo aishite iru wa – I love him  
Suki desu ka – do you love me?  
Ai shi teru – I love you  
Nani - what  
Mada desu- not yet

Before reading please watch Dianasuwamoto's "Dawn's Memories - IkariShipping Moments (Part 2)" on youtube. That same little music box is playing…

知らない…

"_As oblivious as he is anti-social"_

Dawn looked on as Paul battled against Ash. Staravia and Murkrow. The two birds flew and fought but Dawn stared behind them at the fluffy, white clouds. She stared and thought about different things, letting her mind wander. Murkrow flew in front of the cloud she was so intently watching, and spiraled in towards Staravia but Dawn ignored it. Her gaze shifted to Paul's face and for the briefest moment he glanced at her. Dawn smiled but Paul had already looked away. She turned back to the clouds and sighed, holding up her face with a hand. The melody floated through her mind as Murkrow once again flew into her line of sight.

"Aishiteru…(love)" Dawn whispered. Brock looked in her direction and then at the cloud she was staring at. It looked like a normal cloud to him. "Mama (childs saying for mom)… Anata no koto wo kangaeteiru (I am thinking of you). Aitai (I want to see you). Shinji…"

Dawn glanced at Ash who was completely absorbed in the battle and then she looked back at Paul. A light wind blew and his velvet locks swayed with it. "Shinji… Aishiteru (love)…Mama, dou sureba ii de shou ka? (What should I do?)"

Again Brock glanced at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Hikari, doushita no? What is the matter?"

"Shinji…" she muttered without thinking. "Ah? No! Um, nothing! Why would you ask that?" She suddenly blurted realizing what she had said. She waved her hands frantically trying to illustrate that she was ok.

"Shinji, Aikawarazu desu…(always the same)" she muttered to herself and turned back to the clouds.

The battle soon ended and Paul disappeared victorious. Ash began complaining and Brock began cooking. Dawn sighed and, to get away from it all, she decided to take a walk in the forest nearby.

"I'll be right back!" she called with a wave and disappeared. As she was walking, Dawn found a single Cheery blossom tree growing and a river was heard nearby. Dawn sat at the base of the tree and gazed up at the clouds again.

"Shinji… Anata no koto wo kangaeteiru (I am thinking of you)... I should not be…" she muttered. "Demo…(but)"

"Demo? (but?)" a male voice answered, in her imagination.

"Demo…Shinji … Watashi wa kare wo aishite iru wa…(I love him)" she replied out loud without thinking.

"Suki desu ka?! (Do you love me?!)" the voice asked in puzzled surprise.

"No…Shinji… Aishiteru (love)…" again, she didn't think as she answered the voice, outloud.

There was a pause in which Dawn finaly looked down at her feet.

"Ai shi teru. (I love you [too])" The voice answered. Dawn froze and her eyes began to quiver as she realized that she had not been imagining the voice. Dawn refused to look up, unsure what to expect. He had confirmed her feelings, but would he still reject her? Or would he disappear…? The breeze blew again and Dawn's hair swayed as it hung down in her face.

"Shinji…?" she asked still staring down.

"Nani? (What?)"

But Dawn didn't answer.

…

"Kisu? (kiss?)" she suddenly exclaimed in alarm. Paul chuckled and walked away. Dawn touched her lips were his had briefly been. She stared after him in amazement, and wonder.

"Ay, Shinji. Anata no koto wo kangaeteiru…(Ay, Shinji. I am thinking of you)" she whispered with a smile.


	2. Love Spat

愛スパッツ…

"Baka! (Stupid)" Dawn cried.

"Ore Baka?! (Me?! Stupid?)" Paul replied.

"Baka!" Dawn repeated.

"Baka Neko! (Stupid cat)" he muttered.

"Don't call me that!" Dawn shrieked.

"Then don't be so annoying!" Paul shot back.

Ash and Brock sweat dropped. It had been a few days since Dawn had come back from the forest and earlier, when they were about to eat, Paul had decided to show up…

"_Ai, Shinji!" Dawn waved. Paul glanced at her and away without a word. Dawn giggled to herself remembering how anti-social he usually was. _

"_Hikari!" Ash exclaimed. "Why would you greet him?!"_

"_Bah, Satoshi. I was just being friendly." She replied and continued placing the plates on the picnic table. _

"_Hikari…_ _Shitashimiyasui…ha! (Hikari…Frinendly…ha!)" Ash muttered._

"_Satoshi!" she barked and whacked him on the head with a plate. Ash scowled._

"_当ってはいけない__! (Do not hit!)" he cried and grabbed a plate of his own as a sheild._

" _Oy, chotto kiitekureyo (Hey you!)"Paul called. They both turned._

"_WHAT?!" _

"_Aho (idiot) Satoshi. Battle!" he relied_

"_OY!" Dawn cried. "Iya! ([rude] no)"_

_Paul turned to look at her._

"_You battled him like three days ago! I'm not finished yet!" she exclaimed._

"_Who cares, troublesome girl?!" Paul replied._

And that's how we get to where we are now…

"I can't! It's a talent!" she cried sarcastically.

"I can see that, but it's more of a defect!" Paul shot back.

"Take that back!" Dawn fumed.

"Iya! ([rude] no)" Paul replied.

"Oh!!!! You-" Dawn whacked Paul on the head with her plate.

"OY!" Paul exclaimed.

"Oobakamono. (moron)" Dawn said crossing her arms and turning her back to him. As mad as he was, Paul would never hit a girl. Instead he grumbled and swatted her head gently with his fingertips.

"Tonma…(dope)" he muttered. Dawn swung around but her face wasn't really furious. More like…angry but curious. "Omae urusai yarou dana (you're annoying)" he muttered and Dawn thought she heard something along the lines of kawaii (cute) too, but she wasn't sure. Then Paul began to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

"Shinji?" Dawn called as he was half way across the little clearing.

"Nani? (what?)" he replied, without stopping.

"Kimi wa ijiwarui da.(you are mean)" she smiled while saying it and then ran to his side.

"Kisu." She smiled again and gave him a gentle kiss before whacking him on the head with the plate again. Paul scowled halfheartedly and continued walking.

"Ja ne! (bye)" she called and waved.

Paul walked away without another word and Dawn turned on Ash with an evil smirk.

"Baka Satoshi!" she sneered.


End file.
